


Seven Kingdoms: The Musical

by Any_leaf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Any_leaf/pseuds/Any_leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I asked for prompts in my facebook page "Jaime y Brienne".<br/>Prompt 1: HSM<br/>I hope you enjoy it :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Seven Kingdoms: The Musical

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts in my facebook page "Jaime y Brienne".  
> Prompt 1: HSM  
> I hope you enjoy it :)

From the front row seats, Brienne watched the final presentation of the school’s musical.

It was a great achievement, her first job as a composer.

At the end of the show, the actors greeted at the audience. Jaime and Cersei, the starring duo, took all the applauses.  Both of them were tall and golden, prom court nominees. Besides, they were dating, of course.

Brienne got along with Jaime.  Cersei, on the contrary, barely talked to her. Moreover, she always got angry whenever she saw her talking with her boyfriend, and called him out to get him away from Brienne. He always obeyed her.

Cersei, she was so beautiful and radiant. Brienne didn’t understand how could she be jealous of her.

Suddenly, Jaime smiled at her from the stage, and waved her hello.She responded to him. He offered her a flower that someone had thrown him. She stood, awkwardly, to receive it

Then, the attention fell on her.

“Brienne of Tarth. Sixteen years old,” Catelyn announced to the crowd. “A promising composer…”

Although flattered, Brienne felt herself reddening so she climbed to stage followed by Renly, the musical’s director.

 ***

An hour later, she was about to go home. When she arrived to the lobby, she found Jaime and Cersei. They were arguing.

“Calm down!,” Jaime was saying.

“That ugly cow…”

Brienne gasped and Cersei noticed her.

“I want you to stay away from my boyfriend!” She got closer to Brienne. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Brienne responded, barely.

“Leave her alone,” Jaime said to Cersei.

“Can you stop defending her?” she exclaimed. “This beast…”

“Shut up!” Jaime shouted her, furious at last.

Cersei looked at him with surprise. Then, her expression turned nasty.

“You dare to yell at me?”

“Stop this shit.”

She turned, fuming, and headed to the exit.

“Let’s go! Now!” she said to him.

“No, Cers.”

“What?”

“I’m not going.”

Cersei didn’t say anything. She just nodded and left.

“I’m in trouble.” He told her in a singsong voice.

“Sorry about that,” Brienne said.

He shook his head.

“No. She was awful with you. I cannot allow it.”

“Thank you for defend to me.” She smiled to him.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled back.

Brienne looked away, flustered, and hurried to the exit.

“Goodbye…” She murmured.

“It’s still early,” he said.

Brienne turned to face him again.

“Do you want a burger? Jaime asked her. “My treat.”

“Yes.” Brienne replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
